Timeline of Ninjago
The Timeline of Ninjago is a chronological list of the important events that have occurred in the known history of the world of Ninjago in LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. The Beginnings of the Sixteen Realms *The Oni Demons and Dragons in the Realm of Oni and Dragons fight and shortly after, the First Spinjitzu Master is born. *The Sixteen Realms—seventeen including Ninjago—the Underworld, the Realm of Madness, the Cloud Kingdom, Djinjago, the Cursed Realm, Chima, the Departed Realm, and so forth, come into existence. *The Cursed Realm and Djinjago become sister realms. *The monks of Cloud Kingdom take a role in several of the realms' events, helping guide, though not necessarily controlling, their destiny. *The Green Ninja Prophecy is written in the Cloud Kingdom. Thousands of Years Ago 'Light vs Darkness; the First Battle of Ninjago' (Thousands of Years Ago) *The First Spinjitzu Master escapes from the Realm of Oni and Dragons. *The First Spinjitzu Master forges the Golden Weapons in the Temple of Light with gold from the Golden Peaks.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/772840549141413888 *With the weapons, he creates Ninjago. *The First Spinjitzu Master's evil counterpart, (the Overlord), manifested himself in the shadows, and declares war to decide the fate of Ninjago. *The Stone Wars: the Overlord creates the Stone Army to combat the First Spinjitzu Master, as well as the Temple of Fortitude to fortify against the Golden Power. To combat the Overlord, the First Spinjitzu Master uses the power of the Golden Dragon and Golden Mech to fight him off. *The First Spinjitzu Master splits Ninjago in two parts (Ninjago and the Dark Island), with the Overlord banished to the Dark Island and the Stone Army entombed underneath Ninjago City, leaving the ultimate battle between good and evil yet to be finished. *The First Spinjitzu Master creates the Realm Crystal. *The Serpentine come into existence, along with the humans who colonize the land, building cities, villages, and other places. The first Elemental Masters are created as well. *Samurai Warriors are hired to protect the land of Ninjago. Centuries Ago 'The Sons of the First Spinjitzu Master' (Centuries Ago) *Garmadon is born as the first son of the First Spinjitzu Master. He is given the element of Destruction by his father.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/790207127692378112 *Wu is born as the second son. He is given the element of Creation by his father, in order for his children to represent balance.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/773259058518319104 *Garmadon and Wu spar one day, but Wu loses one of the katanas over the wall of their monastery. Afraid of their father's disapproval, Wu chooses not to go after it, but Garmadon does. In the process, he is bitten by the young Great Devourer, and becomes ill as its evil venom starts to affect him. *Wu and Garmadon learn Spinjitzu from their father. *The First Master of Spinjitzu dieshttps://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/781615927200616448, but first leaves a hidden message for Wu that will lead him to his final resting place where the Realm Crystal is hidden. Additionally, the siblings also gain kimonos with protection spells against evil. *Wu and Garmadon fight and defeat Samukai. *200 Years before the events of the Pilot: **Stone Warrior statues are uncovered, marking the era of the Stone Warrior. https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/777886564542246912 **Captain Soto and Nadakhan's crews would clash in a battle between their ships, the Destiny's Bounty and Misfortune's Keep, with Soto proving victorious. Soto traps Nadakhan within the Teapot of Tyrahn and scatters the Sky Pirates across the Sixteen Realms, before going on to look for the whereabouts of the Island of Darkness.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/777963713643118592 **In his search for the Island of Darkness, Soto's crew accidentally crashes into the coast of Ninjago, causing their ship to sink and killing them. 'The Serpentine War' *40 years before the events of Hands of Time: **Dr. Julien builds Zane, the first Nindroid, and builds the Falcon as a companion.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/798813579130507264 **Garmadon trains under Master Chen alongside Clouse, and later, Garmadon gains the title Lord (as Chen's right hand). Meanwhile, Wu finds Morro, and trains him. **Morro fails to become the Green Ninja and attempts to find the tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master. **As conflicts between the Serpentine and humans arise as a result of paranoia over the Curse of the Golden Master, Chen takes advantage and tricks both sides into attacking each other. **The Serpentine War begins, and Garmadon defects from Chen. Garmadon, Wu and the Elemental Masters fight the Serpentine, who in turn eventually split up. The five tribes begin fighting among each other. Garmadon develops the Sacred Flute, allowing the humans to win the war. The Serpentine are locked away in their tombs, the Anacondrai generals are banished to the Cursed Realm, and Chen and Clouse are banished to an Island far from Ninjago due to their involvement with the Serpentine. **The Hands of Time, Acronix and Krux, betray Wu and Garmadon and try to take over Ninjago with their Elemental Time Powers. **Ray and Maya forge the Time Blades; Wu and Garmadon use them to battle the Time Twins and steal their power. Wu and Garmadon dispose of the Time Blades through a temporal rift as Acronix and Krux follow them and became lost in time. **Altered Timeline ***Kai, Nya, Master Wu, Acronix and Krux travel in time, 40 years before, after the defeat of the Serpentine. **At some point, Krux emerges from the Temporal Rift along with the Reversal Time Blade and begins plotting his revenge on Ray and Maya for creating the Time Blades, and Wu and Garmadon for stripping him and his brother off their powers and causing them to be lost in Time. **Ray and Maya find the Reversal Time Blade and Wu has them dispose of it in the Boiling Sea. **At some point after the war, Garmadon marries Misako. *Morro dies in the Caves of Despair and his soul is banished to the Cursed Realm. Nearly Two Decades Ago 'The Birth of the Ninja' (Nearly Two Decades Ago) *Possibly 16 years before the events of the Pilothttps://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/780896469381328896: **Kai is born to elemental masters of Fire and Water respectively, Ray and Maya. **Jay is born to Cliff Gordon and the Elemental Master of Lightning. **Cole is born to Lou and an unknown mother. *Jay is left at the doorstep of Ed and Edna, and the couple adopt him as their own. *Possibly 14-15 years before the events of the Pilothttps://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/769534501198393345: **Nya is born as the second child of Ray and Maya.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/780896293421854721 Several Years Ago 'Battle Between Brothers' (Several Years Ago) *Around a decade before the events of Rise of the Snakes: **Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon is born to Garmadon and Misako.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/768334159760818176 **The evil in Garmadon completely takes over him, and it mainly manifests itself in the form of overwhelming greed. He returns to the Monastery of Spinjitzu to steal the Golden Weapons in an attempt to recreate Ninjago in his own image. Wu confronts him, and after a short battle, the combination of the four weapons and the protection spell on their kimonos opens a gateway to the Underworld, where Garmadon is struck down to. As he fully succumbs to the evil in his veins, Garmadon battles Samukai (leader of the Skulkin) for command over the Skulkin army, and easily wins (becoming the ruler of the Underworld). Wu realizes that Garmadon will stop at nothing to get the Golden Weapons, so he hides them away in secret locations, each guarded by a Dragon. Wu then makes a map of the four secret locations, and gave the map to a trustworthy friend to keep. **Kai and Nya's parents, Ray and Maya, are taken by Krux for his plan. **The Elemental Master of Ice gives Zane his powers, Zane being unaware of this. **Wu meets Dr. Julien and Zane, and tells Zane he will see him again someday. **In his final moments, Dr. Julien erases Zane's memories. Zane becomes an orphan, but Dr. Julien is soon revived by Samukai to construct vehicles for them (being reunited with his son as ransom). When he disagrees, the Skulkin take him to a Lighthouse Prison guarded by a Leviathan, to force him to design their vehicles. After he successfully complies with their demands, the Skulkin do not release him from the prison, and leave him there. *5 years before the events of Rise of the Snakes: **Misako drops off a young Lloyd at Darkley's Boarding School (in a precognitive precaution), so she can go find a way to prevent the father and son from facing each other. Current Era 'Masters of Spinjitzu' (Pilot) *Cole loses his mother. *Master Wu finds Cole climbing a mountain, Jay testing an invention, and Zane meditating under a frozen lake. *The three train together for a short time as a team of ninja. *Kai and Nya work in the Four Weapons Blacksmith when Master Wu comes in search for a ninja to train: Kai. However, the hard working blacksmith declines Wu's offer. Soon after, Samukai and his army (ordered by Lord Garmadon) attack the blacksmith in search the Map of the Golden Weapons, and in the process manages to get both the map and kidnap Nya. Encouraged by compassion for his sister, Kai agrees to train in the art of Spinjitzu under Wu's teaching to become a ninja. *Kai begins training as the Fire Ninja, and in the same instance meets his new teammates: Cole (the Earth Ninja), Jay (the Lightning Ninja), and Zane (the Ice Ninja). *The Ninja team begin their hunt for the Golden Weapons. **They find the Scythe of Quakes. **They find the Shurikens of Ice. **They find the Nunchucks of Lightning. *Kai goes to the Fire Temple and finds his sister and the Sword of Fire. While retrieving both, it is revealed to be a trap set by Lord Garmadon. Master Wu then rescues Kai and Nya, but discover the other Ninja have been ambushed by the Skeletons, with the weapons stolen. Master Wu then takes the Sword to go to the Underworld to confront his brother. *Altered Timeline **Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane and Garmadon travel to the past thanks to the Mega Weapon. *The Ninja tame their respective Dragons and head to the Underworld. *Samukai and Master Wu fight for the Sword of Fire, but Samukai wields the three other Golden Weapons and wins. Samukai then betrays Garmadon, attempting to take the Golden Weapons for himself, but their combined power causes him to implode, opening a portal to the Realm of Madness. Garmadon escapes through the portal, aspiring to gain a way to possess all four weapons, leaving Ninjago in peace. 'Rise of the Snakes' (Season 1) *Lloyd gets kicked out of Darkley's Boarding School after spending his whole life there and makes his journey to Jamanakai Village, in an effort to become like his father. He terrorizes the village, but is soon suppressed by the Ninja. *Seeking revenge on the Ninja for humiliating him, Lloyd releases the Hypnobrai from their tomb. Lloyd tricks the Hypnobrai General, Slithraa, into hypnotizing himself and gains leverage over the tribe. *Lloyd returns to Jamanakai Village with the entire Hypnobrai tribe. The tribe uses hypnotism to take control over the citizens. The Ninja arrive to stop him and defeat the Hypnobrai, freeing the people and taking the tribe's staff. However, Skales (the Hypnobrai second-in-command) manages to post-hypnotize Cole. *Zane finds a Falcon after another evening of feeling left out from the Ninjas' antics, and he follows the Falcon to a Treehouse being constructed by Lloyd and the Serpentine. He informs the Ninja of his discovery, and they begin their mission to destroy it. Just before they finish the destruction, Skales uses the previous post-hypnotic command on Cole to attack the Ninja. As the Ninja struggle to fight Cole, Master Wu and Nya arrive on Kai's dragon, using a flute (later to be described as one of the flutes of the First Spinjitzu Master used to banish the Serpentine in tombs) to snap Cole out of his trance. The group hurry back to the unguarded Monastery, only to find that the Hypnobrai had burned it down in search for their staff. Cole, Jay, and Kai blame Zane for the loss of their home, and in the ruckus, no one notices Zane flying off on his dragon. Later on, the Ninja try to make the best of their situation, but immediately regret what they had said to Zane. To their surprise, Zane returns, conveying to them that he had not been hurt by what they had said, but merely had seen and followed the Falcon again. He then leads them to where he had followed the falcon to: an abandoned ship in the middle of the Sea of Sand, that would be their new home, and goes by the name "Destiny's Bounty." *After being betrayed by the Hypnobrai, Lloyd uses a map of other tombs to find the Tomb of the Fangpyre and reawakens the Fangpyre Tribe. *Master Wu informs the Ninja that their Dragons have reached the age when they need to fly off in order to go through a stage of metamorphosis. This leaves the Ninja without transportation. *Jay and the Ninja go to Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk to visit Jay's parents, Ed and Edna, only to find out the Fangpyre have injected venom into them, and Lloyd has taken over the Junkyard. *To fight off the Fangpyre (who's venom turn's people and objects into snakes), the Ninja find out they can transform their weapons into elemental vehicles (Jay's Storm Fighter, Kai's Blade Cycle, Zane's Ice Glider, and Cole's Tread Assault). They manage to get the Fangpyre Staff, which Nya extracts the anti-venom from to reverse the effects on Ed and Edna. With a bit of help from Jay's father, Jay activates the Bounty's new flying function that allows them to escape the approaching Fangpyre, but the staff falls over board in the process. *Master Wu travels to a dark dimension and finds Lord Garmadon, who's revealed to have four arms. After informing him of Lloyd's releasing the Serpentine and his imprisonment at Pythor's hands, Garmadon agrees to return to Ninjago to rescue his son. *After following the Falcon into Birchwood Forest, Zane finds out that he and the Falcon are robots. Prior to this event, Zane was in shock for a while. Zane discovered a memory switch in his robotic body which leads to him remembering his creator. After accepting this, Zane discovers his True Potential. *Jay and Nya are at the Mega Monster Amusement Park but Jay becomes a snake after pricking his finger on a skeleton from a Fangpyre. Meanwhile, Pythor and the other Serpentine find the first Fangblade. They tie Nya to a rollercoaster and Nya reveals to Jay that she is Samurai X. After that, Jay discovers his True Potential. *The Ninja are searching for the second Fangblade and Cole says he has seen the Fangblade on the Blade Cup, a trophy which his father had won many times. The Ninja go to Cole's father and train to be dancers to get the Cup but the Serpentine sees it too. The Ninja go to the Concert Hall of Ninjago City and win the Cup but Pythor steals it and crushes Cole and his father, leading Cole to discover his True Potential. *After all his training, Kai unlocks his True Potential upon realizing he wasn't destined to become the Green Ninja but to protect him: everyone soon realizes Lloyd is the Green Ninja and must face his father. Meanwhile, the Serpentine obtain the Fangpyre Fangblade and are one away from releasing The Great Devourer. *The Ninja capture Spitta and later figure out that the Serpentine are using underground tunnels to avoid them. *Lloyd suggests getting the remaining three Fangblades while Python retrieves the Venomari Fangblade. The Ninja train in preparation and infiltrate the Constrictai Tomb, leaving Lloyd and Garmadon behind. *Lloyd catches his father trying to steal the Ninjas' secrets, and confronting him, gets him to leave. The ninja fight the Serpentine, only to fall into Pythor's trap. *Pythor places the Fangblades together and holds a Slither Pit to celebrate. *Lloyd dons the Green Ninja robes and confronts Pythor alongside his father and the Skulkin. The ninja get the fang blades and escape on the Destiny's Bounty, but Pythor sneaks inside. *Master Wu gets a vision of the Great Devourer being awoken. *Pythor saves the Fang blades from being thrown into Torchfire Mountain and escapes on a nearby train with his Serpentine forces, converting it into the Serpentine Train. *The Ninja pursue Pythor, but he manages to awaken the Great Devourer, only to be eaten alongside Master Wu. *The Great Devourer destroys the Destiny's Bounty. *The Ninja use the Tornado of Creation to create the Ultra Sonic Raider and use it to discover the Great Devourer's weakness on its forehead. *The Great Devourer attacks Ninjago City and the ninja are helpless against it, even when the dragons return in the form of the Ultra Dragon. *Garmadon attempts to go back to the Dark Realm, but upon noticing the return of the serpent that cursed him, arrives to help the ninja kill it. *The Ninja begrudgingly entrust Garmadon with the Golden Weapons, and Garmadon destroys the Great Devourer, only to escape with the weapons in tow. Master Wu survives, reconciling with the ninja, and Pythor escapes, undetected. *Harumi's parents are killed when a building caves in on them due to the Great Devourer. This leads Harumi to hate the Ninja and idolize Lord Garmadon due to the fact he killed the Devourer. 'Legacy of the Green Ninja' (Season 2) *The Ninja fix up the city and train Lloyd to face the Dark Lord. *Lord Garmadon uses the four Golden Weapons to recreate the Destiny's Bounty into an evil variant for his own transportation. *Garmadon shows off his powers, getting the Serpentine to abandon their generals in favor of him. *Garmadon takes the Weapons to the Golden Peaks, and forges them into the Mega Weapon. *Skales tries to kidnap Lloyd as leverage but fails and is arrested. *Lord Garmadon uses his Mega Weapon to resurrect Captain Soto and his crew of pirates, but Soto takes advantage of his exhaustion and reassumes command of his ship, before attacking Ninjago City. *The ninja meet Dareth and train at his dojo. *Lloyd unlocks Earth and his own element, Energy, and helps the ninja fight Soto and his pirates. *Soto wins, but is defeated by Nya in her Samurai Mech. *Soto and the pirates are captured, and Garmadon reassumes command of the Black Bounty, escaping. *Lord Garmadon uses the Mega Weapon to create evil versions of the Ninja. *The ninja and Lloyd are invited to Darkley's to celebrate their reforms, only for the students to reveal it as a trap and attempt to lure Lloyd back into the side of evil. *The Bizarro Ninja track their counterparts to Darkley's, forcing the students and Ninja to team up together to defeat them, and Lloyd unlocks his control over Lightning. *Garmadon uses Darnagom Enterprises to threaten Dareth's dojo into ruin. *The Ninja join the Ninjaball Run to save Dareth's Dojo. Skales escapes prison and the ninja win the race, getting back their ship, and Skales rescues Garmadon from the police. *Lord Garmadon uses the Mega Weapon to turn the Ninja into children, and awakens the remains of an extinct Grundle. In the process of turning the Ninja older (and killing the Grundal), Lloyd becomes a teenager. *The Ninja go back in time to stop Garmadon from changing the future to his own desires, destroying the Mega Weapon in the process. *The Ninja meet Misako, Lloyd's mother. *Garmadon, inspired by Soto's tales, attempts to find the Island of Darkness and succeed where the pirate failed. However, unimpressed by his plans, Skales, shoves him into the Endless Ocean, leaving him to drown, and is crowned the second Snake King. *Garmadon washes up on the shore of an island and meets the weakened Overlord. Acting as his champion, Garmadon activates a switch that raises the Island of Darkness from the Endless Ocean. *Skales leads the Serpentine to dig tunnels underneath Ninjago City, destroying its foundations and causing earthquakes. *The Serpentine become trapped underground in the tomb of the Stone army, simultaneously awakening the long dormant Stone Army. *Garmadon activates the Celestial Clock and dons the Helmet of Shadows, summoning the Stone Army to the Island of Darkness and assuming control. *The ninja sail to the Island of Darkness. *Garmadon begins digging up troves of Dark Matter to power the Garmatron. *The Falcon is captured by the Stone Army. *Zane reunites with Dr. Julien, his father and creator, and frees the Leviathan. *Zane saves the Falcon. *The Ninja go to the Temple of Light and gain the Elemental Blades, giving them an advantage, and Lloyd gains the power of the Golden Dragon, allowing him to defeat the Stone Warriors. *The ninja attempt to stop the Celestial Clock from finishing its countdown but fail, and the Garmatron is finished. *Nya is corrupted by Dark Matter. *Garmadon uses the Garmatron to infect Ninjago with darkness, shifting the balance and allowing the Overlord to cross over into Ninjago by possessing Garmadon. *The Overlord wrecks the Destiny's Bounty and escapes with the Stone Army to Ninjago City, and proceeds to convert nearly everyone under his control. *The Ninja unlock the Golden Mech and with the Ultra Dragon fly back to Ninjago for the final battle. *Nya destroys the Golden Mech, and Dareth dons the Helmet of Shadows, placing the Stone Army under his command. *Jay, Cole, and Zane get corrupted by Dark Matter in their efforts to help Lloyd defeat the Overlord. *Lloyd becomes the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master and defeats the Overlord, restoring both balance between Good and Evil, with Jay, Cole, Zane, Nya and, especially Garmadon being purified from evil. 'Post-Final Battle' *Cyrus Borg turns Ninjago City into a futuristic metropolis with new technologies, becoming New Ninjago City. *The Overlord's spirit survives his battle with Lloyd and infiltrates Borg Industries' computers, transforming himself into a virus in the process. *Garmadon builds a Monastery and assumes pacifistic ideals to atone for his crimes. *The Ninja (all except Lloyd) become teachers at Master Wu's Academy. *Dr. Julien, once again, perishes from old age. *P.I.X.A.L. is built. *The Serpentine free themselves from the Stone Army tomb and become pacifistic to atone for their ways. Skales marries Selma and has a son that he names after himself, Skales Jr. 'Rebooted' (Season 3) *The Ninja and the others visit Borg Tower in the recently new and renovated city. *Nya takes the perfect match compatibility and finds out Cole is designated as her perfect match, thus straining the friendship between Cole and Jay. *Cyrus Borg gives the Ninja the techno blades and all of New Ninjago City's tech becomes hacked by the Digital Overlord. *The Digital Overlord virus begins to take over New Ninjago City. *The Overlord converts Cyrus into a cyborg, possesses him, and creates the Nindroids. *Cole develops feelings for Nya. *P.I.X.A.L. is freed from the Overlord's control and becomes the ninjas' ally. *The ninja destroy Ninjago's main power station, knocking out the power and deactivating most of the tech in Ninjago. Pixal is deactivated as a result. *Cyrus is rescued in his tower, but Pythor rescues the Overlord's hard drive and moves it to his underground lair. *Master Wu becomes Techno Wu. *With Ed and Edna's help, Pixal is reactivated; However, Pythor and Techno Wu use Electro Cobrai to reactivate the nindroids, though eventually escape. *To investigate Pythor's white scale, the Ninja find the Serpentine in the Stone Army Tomb. Acidicus tells them about the Curse of the Golden Master, only for Nindroids to attack. *Pythor attacks Garmadon and Lloyd at Hiroshi's Labryinth, revealing himself and leaving Garmadon to die in the Endless Ocean. *The Overlord begins draining Lloyd's power. *The Ninja go to the Digiverse and defeated the Digital Overlord, with Pythor and the Nindroids, along with a captured Cyrus Borg, escaping. The Mech Dragon crashes, but Lloyd escapes in time. Wu is freed from the Overlord's control. *The Overlord, having drained enough power to become physical, is rescued from the Mech Dragon's wreckage by Pythor, and hides in the Anacondrai's stomach in order to conceal his weakened form. *Lloyd decides to halt the Overlord's plan by splitting the Golden Power apart, forcing the Overlord to use his other plan, Codename: Arcturus. *The ninja track Pythor to Ouroboros, where a rocket is being built, and board it in time. *The Nindroids are sent to space to retrieve the remains of the Golden Weapons, the ninja acting as stowaways. Pythor and Cyrus recapture Borg Tower in anticipation of Cryptor's return with the Golden Weapons. *Cryptor retrieves the Golden Weapons and escapes, arriving back at Borg Tower. The Overlord, using a machine, recreates his physical form and gets to work forging the Golden Armor so he can become the Golden Master prophesized by the Serpentine. *The ninja build a miniature rocket out of the remains of the Nindroids' space ship and return to Ninjago. *After regrouping with their allies, they confront the Overlord, the latter now reborn as the Golden Master and having used his powers to convert New Ninjago City into a massive fortress. *Cyrus is freed from the Overlord's control and escapes to the Temple of Fortitude, giving the ninja a shrinking pill to stop the Overlord and Stone Warrior armors to protect them. *Nya tricks Mindroid into attacking Cryptor. *Pythor saves the Overlord by swallowing the shrinking pill and is shrunken, before being chased off by the Falcon. *Zane sacrifices himself to defeat the Golden Master by absorbing the Golden Armor and unleashing a blast of element power, the explosion destroying his body and destroying the Overlord and the Nindroids. The Golden Armor is left behind, and the Ninja grieve Zane's death at his funeral. *Zane survives by implanting his consciousness into Borg Tower. 'Seperate Paths' *The Ninja are divided, and Lloyd is the only Ninja remaining after Zane's sacrifice. *Cyrus Borg locks up the Golden Armor in a hidden location. *Mezmo hosts Slither Pit matches underneath Ninjago, which Kai regularly attends. *Jay becomes a gameshow host. *Cole becomes a lumberjack. *All the future tech from the past season is removed and Ninjago City reverts back to its modern self after the events of the Digital Virus. *Zane rebuilds himself as the Titanium Ninja. He and P.I.X.A.L. are captured by Ronin and sold to Master Chen, who steals Zane's powers and scraps P.I.X.A.L.. 'The Tournament of Elements' (Season 4) *Chen gets a Chair. *The Ninja meet at Chen's Noodle House, meet their new foes, and find out that Zane is still alive. *The Ninja join the tournament. *Kai meets Skylor and falls in love with her. *Karlof is eliminated from the tournament. *Bolobo, Gravis, and Ash are eliminated from the tournament. *Cole gets eliminated from the tournament, though his friendship with Jay is restored. *Zane decides to place P.I.X.A.L.'s data chip into his own database. *Cole finds and frees Zane. *Jacob is eliminated from the tournament. *Chamille is eliminated from the tournament. *The Ninja are able to ally themselves with the Elemental Masters. *Kai finds out that Skylor is Chen's daughter. *The remaining Elemental Masters, except Lloyd, are captured. *Chen tries to ally Kai, who leads Lloyd into a trap. *Lloyd is captured and loses his power. *The Elemental Masters escape and kill the Anacondrai Serpent. *The Ninja re-unite and capture several of the cultists except for Chen, Clouse, Zugu, Eyezor, Kapau, and Chope, and Skylor gets captured. *Skylor escapes but is recaptured alongside Kai so her powers can be used to power the spell. Clouse and Garmadon clash, and the former opens a portal to the Cursed Realm, only to be thrown inside. *The spell activates and Skylor, Garmadon, Chen, and the Anacondrai Cultists become Anacondrai. The Cultists escape and flee the island, heading to Ninjago. *The Elemental Masters overcome their fear and summon Elemental Dragons, arriving back at Ninjago. *The spell's affects begin to wear off, and to render it permanent, Chen seeks out Pythor's essence; likewise, hoping to find a weakness of the Anacondrai, the ninja confront a shrunken Pythor within Kryptarium prison. *Kapau'rai and Chop'rai break in, allowing the rest of the cultists to come in and kidnap Pythor, who reveals the truth of Chen's involvement in the Serpentine Wars. *Pythor's sweat is used to render the transformation permanent, and Chen declares the Second Serpentine War and takes over most of Ninjago. *The ninja rally several allies and fight the Cultists at the Corridor of Elders. *Pythor brings the Book of Spells and Garmadon is sent to the Cursed Realm to free the Anacondrai Generals, defeating the Cultists, but Morro escapes. 'Post-Second Serpentine War' *The Falcon is updated with a metallic exterior. *Ronin loots Chen's Hall of Fame and sets up a pawn shop at the City of Stiix, and later steals the Scroll of Airjitzu at the library of Domu. 'Possession' (Season 5) *An exhibit about the Ninja is opened at the Ninjago History Museum. *Wu attempts to retire from being a master and opens his own tea shop alongside Misako. *Lloyd goes to the museum and Morro possesses him. *Kai faces Morro to try and get to Lloyd. Kai hears Lloyd trying to fight Morro's possession. *Morro and Wu fight for the staff. Kai gets close to stopping Morro, but fails, and Morro gets the Staff of the First Spinjitzu Master, but not before Wu learns of the symbols engraved in its side. *The Ninja go to Stiix. *The Ninja and Morro try to get the Scroll of Airjitzu from Ronin. *Morro gets the Scroll and learns Airjitzu, and Ronin becomes an ally of the ninja. *The Ninja enter Master Yang's Temple looking for another scroll, and in the process, Cole becomes a ghost. *The Ninja learn Airjitzu. *The Ninja enter the Cloud Kingdom, only to be ambushed by the Ghosts. *Morro gets the Sword of Sanctuary, only for Kai to steal it back. *Ronin steals the Sword and brings it to Morro to free his cursed soul from Soul Archer's debt, only to be swindled. *The Caves of Despair is destroyed due to a chain reaction. *The Ninja and Morro look for the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master. *The Ninja see their future, whilst Cole simply sees nothing. *The Ninja and Morro find the Tomb, and Morro gets the Realm Crystal. *Morro opens the Cursed Realm to free The Preeminent. *The Preeminent drags Lloyd into the Cursed Realm. *Lloyd finds his father in the Cursed Realm, and with his encouragement escapes and fights with Morro over the Realm Crystal, traveling through multiple realms in the process. *Nya unlocks her True Potential and defeats The Preeminent, resulting in the death of both the Anacondrai Cultists and the Ghost Army, and Clouse escapes in time. The Preeminent attempts to drag Morro to his death, and Morro and Wu reconcile their pasts before the former hands him the Realm Crystal and dissipates in the Endless Ocean. *The Ninja bring back Lloyd from the realm Morro left him in, with Lloyd ready to train to become a master. *The Cursed Realm's destruction causes the collapse of its sister realm, Djinjago. 'Skybound' (Season 6) *The events that occur happen on an Alternate Timeline. *Cliff Gordon dies. *The Ninja deal with their newfound fame and while attempting to escape news helicopters, Nya refuses to take Jay's hand, exposing them. *Clouse returns to Stiix and frees Nadakhan, a Djinn who is trapped in the Teapot of Tyrahn. *Nadakhan traps Clouse and Wu in the Teapot of Tyrahn. *The Ninja are framed by Nadakhan and are incarcerated in Kryptarium Prison thanks to the efforts of Ronin and the Police Commissioner. *Nadakhan traps Misako in the Teapot of Tyrahn and successfully retrieves the Realm Crystal from Hiroshi's Labyrinth. *Nadakhan brings his crew back to Ninjago. *Nadakhan visits Djinjago and learns of its collapse as a result of the ninjas' actions, and gets the Sword of Souls from his father. *Nadakhan and his crew return to Ninjago, swearing vengeance. *The Ninja escape Kryptarium Prison with the help of Captain Soto, who reveals how to defeat a Djinn through the use of a Tiger Widow's venom. *The ninja infiltrate the Police headquarters and learn the whereabouts of Nadakhan's ship, Misfortune's Keep. *The Misfortune's Keep is converted into an airship and escapes before Cole and Lloyd can find it. *Nadakhan confronts Jay alone and gets him to wish to become rich. *As a result of Jay's wish, Jay learns the truth of his parentage, inheriting massive wealth due to his father's death. *To lure out the ninja, the Sky Pirates attack New Ninjago City. As a result of the ninjas' heroic actions, the Police Commissioner gives them a pardon. *The Ninja find the Map to the Tiger Widow venom on Nadakhan's ship. *The Realm Crystal is accidentally destroyed by Flintlocke. *Kai is trapped in the Djinn Blade. *Nadakhan uses the Djinn Blade to slowly reconstruct Djinjago. *Zane is trapped in the Djinn Blade. *The Ninja grab the Tiger Widow Venom. However, Jay is captured by Nadakhan. *Jay learns of Nadakhan's plan to marry Nya on the newly-remade Djinjago, giving him infinite wishes. *The Ninja manage to free Jay. *Cole and Lloyd are trapped in the Djinn Blade. *Flintlocke realizes Nadakhan's true intentions and attempts to mutiny but fails and is demoted. *Jay and Nya return to the Lighthouse Prison and meet Echo Zane. *Nya is captured by Nadakhan. *Jay gets the help of Skylor, Echo Zane, Ronin, Dareth, and Soto to free Nya. *The Ninja are freed from the Djinn Blade. *Nadakhan marries Nya and gets infinite wishes, before betraying several of the Sky Pirates. *Dogshank and Flintlocke help the Ninja fight Nadakhan. *Nadakhan and Nya are hit with the Tiger Widow venom thanks to Flintlocke. *Nadakhan's magic begins to disappear, causing Djinjago to collapse on Ninjago below. *To save Nya's life, Jay wishes that she had taken his hand and that Clouse never found the Teapot of Tyrahn. *Weakened by the Tiger Widow venom, Nadakhan complies perfectly with Jay's wish and undoes the events of the season, leaving nearly everyone, except for Jay and Nya, with no memory of what happened. *End of Alternate Timeline *Back on the rooftop, Jay and Nya reconcile and their kiss is broadcast across Ninjago. *Clouse, with no memories of what happened, attempts to retrieve the Teapot of Tyrahn but is driven off by the citizens of Stiix, leaving the Teapot lost forever. 'The Realm of Shadows' *Wu sends some travelers off to send Kai and Nya a message. *While Kai and Nya are training, some visitors arrive with a teapot and a dragon egg. The teapot held a message inside of it that told the two Ninja to raise the dragon egg, and that it was important to the balance. At the same moment, Kai dropped the dragon egg and it broke, unleashing the young dragon, Bandit. *Meanwhile, Clouse is in a temple in the Toxic Bogs, planning to use his newly recruited Shadow Minions to capture Bandit, and perform a ceremony that will turn him into a Shadow Dragon. *Kai and Nya go to the Destiny's Bounty to tell the others the news, while the travelers tag along. Zane remarks that Bandit appears to be a rare YinYang Dragon, that depending on how it's raised, will either become a Shadow Dragon or a Light Dragon. *Not too long after, the Shadow Minions attack Destiny's Bounty and capture Bandit. The Bounty soon crash lands in the Toxic Bogs. Once the ship crash landed, Kai and Nya went to the temple where Clouse was performing the ceremony. *Clouse finishes the ceremony, turning Bandit into a Shadow Dragon, but with the encouragement of Kai and Nya, and the travelers, Bandit transforms into a Light Dragon. The temple soon collapses, and Clouse pledged to one day meet the Ninja again. Bandit soon flies away to its destiny beyond. 'The Dark Island Trilogy' *Wu discovers through Spirit Smoke the rise of Master Yang, the return of the Time Twins and resurfacing of Ray and Maya. 'Day of the Departed' *The Ninja test out their new machines before going to the museum where they see an exhibition of old enemies. *Cole is upset about being a ghost and is suddenly forgotten by his friends. *Cole goes to the Temple of Airjitzu to get revenge on Yang for turning him into a ghost. *Yang tricks Cole into using the Yin Blade to open a rift to the Departed Realm during the Yin-Yang Eclipse. *Yang's students detain Cole while he reveals his plan of returning to Ninjago during the eclipse. *Yang releases the souls of Chen, Morro, Samukai, Cryptor, and Kozu who inhabit their mannequins at the museum. *Yang tells them that they can stay in Ninjago if they destroy the Ninja. *Pythor joins the villains who each pick their target (Chen chooses Kai and Nya, Morro chooses Wu, Pythor chooses Lloyd, Cryptor chooses Zane, Samukai chooses Jay, and Kozu picks Dareth. *The Ninja are scattered across several areas of Ninjago and are attacked by their old foes. *Morro visits Wu and instead of battling him he warns him of Yang's plans. *The Ninja and Dareth manage to defeat their enemies sending back to the Departed Realm while Pythor escapes. *Wu and a redeemed Morro tell the Ninja of Yang's plans and how he made them forget Cole. *The Ninja rush to the Temple of Airjitzu as Morro returns to the Departed Realm at peace. *Cole escapes Yang's henchmen and battles his way to stop him. *Yang tries to demoralize Cole by mentioning his friends forgot him until he hears them call him. Rejuvenated, Cole attacks and overpowers Yang which releases his students from his mind control spell. *Yang's former students escape turning them back into humans. *Yang reveals he cursed himself in order not to be forgotten as Cole relates to this. *Cole states Yang would of been forever remembered because he created Airjitzu. *Cole tries to take Yang with him through the rift but Yang explains how the curse works of one ghost remains. *Yang then sends Cole through the rift turning him into a human again. *The Ninja make the restored Temple of Airjitzu their new base and celebrate the Day of the Departed. 'The Hands of Time' (Season 7) *Acronix returns after 40 years of being lost in Time to take his revenge on Wu for putting him there. When the Forward Time Blade arrives, Acronix accelerates Wu's aging and defeats the Ninja with ease. *Acronix reunites with Dr. Saunders who reveals his identity of Krux as they embrace and plot their revenge. *Zane protects Cyrus Borg but is taken down while Borg is kidnapped by the Time Twins and forced to make a weapon for them. *Various people and metal are stolen by the Vermillion to use for building armor and weapons. *Kai investigates his parents' disappearance and discovers Dr. Saunders, who he finds out is Krux, was behind it. Krux tells Kai that his parents were a pair of traitors who aided him and his brother in many ways. *The last three Time Blades appear one after another. *A mysterious person donning the Samurai X suit appears and assists the Ninja. *Kai and Nya reunite with their parents and learn why they disappeared. *Kai, Nya, Master Wu, Acronix and Krux travel in time, 40 years before, after the defeat of the Serpentine. *Master Wu sacrifices himself and together with Acronix and Krux, they are lost in time. *After the loss of Master Wu, the Ninja need a master and Jay names Lloyd as "Master Lloyd." Master Lloyd vows that they will find Wu. 'Sons of Garmadon' (Season 8) *One year after Wu's disappearance, the Ninja are still searching for him while at the same time, protecting Ninjago. *Lloyd fails to stop the rising criminal syndicate, the Sons of Garmadon, from stealing the Mask of Vengeance from Borg Tower. *Lloyd calls the Ninja back to Ninjago City‚ and they are debriefed by Hutchins that they must protect the Oni Masks and the Royal Family. *The Ninja are introduced to the Royal Family. Lloyd becomes smitten with Princess Harumi. *As the Ninja guard the Mask of Deception, the Sons of Garmadon attack the Royal Palace, leading to the deaths of the Emperor, Empress, and Hutchins, forcing the Ninja to take in Harumi. *While an interrogation with a Son of Garmadon goes awry, Lloyd and Jay learn the story of the Oni and the Dragon which reveals the truth about the First Spinjitzu Master and some of Ninjago's greatest evils. *Cole and Zane attempt to infiltrate the Sons of Garmadon as Rodney Dangerbuff and Snake Jaguar. Zane successfully falls in with the group and is taken to the "big man". *Zane (as Snake Jaguar) takes part in an initiation race to become a Son of Garmadon but is revealed as a spy and attacked by the gang leading to a battle with fellow Nindroid; Mr. E, leaving him within an inch of his life. *Cole, who has been captured by the Sons of Garmadon, rescues a baby who they call the "key to the third mask". *The Ninja recover Zane and flee with the baby, hiding within a storm known as Dead Man's Squall in order to keep the baby safe. *The Ninja find a map wrapped around the baby revealing the Mask of Hatred to be located within Primeval's Eye. *A trap left by Mr. E with Zane, gives the Quiet One control of the Bounty's computer, sicking Samurai on the Ninja, with the mysterious vigilante's identity revealed to be P.I.X.A.L. *Lloyd and Harumi, separated from the others, traverse Primeval's Eye and after a series of chaotic events, reach the Oni Temple. *The Ninja learn the baby is Wu who was turned into this by the Reversal Blade. *A message Zane recorded is traced back to the Quiet One, who is revealed as Princess Harumi. References De:Zeitlinie Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:The Final Battle Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Rise of the Serpentine Category:Rebooted Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Possession Category:Skybound Category:Day of the Departed Category:2017 Category:The Hands of Time Category:Articles without an appropriate picture Category:Ninjago: Realm of Shadows Category:Events